Forever With You
by ryansgirl1982
Summary: this is my version of the season three finale, my alternate ending, taken place two years later.


Forever With You……

Ryan Atwood had been gone for a long time; he had left Newport two years

Ago. He wasn't sure if he was crazy for coming back, after all he had left behind

A very heartbroken and probably pissed off Marissa Cooper, they had been together

For quite some time, most of high school anyways. He wasn't sure how he would

Explain things to her if he ran into her again, if she even still lived in Newport.

Seth had insisted that they go into the pancake house, and Ryan was very feeling

Very hesitant about it, cause he knew that Marissa and Luke used to hang out there.

He had told Seth that he wanted to go somewhere where Marissa wouldn't be for

Now until he figured out what he was going to say to her, to try and explain why

He just disappeared out of her life. He just knew that he had to figure things out.

After the accident that had nearly taken Marissa's life, he felt like he just had to

Leave. He felt like she would have been safer and had a better life without him.

He was on a downward spiral to nowhere, or at least that was how he felt when

He left Newport. Her parents blamed him for the accident, even though it was some

Idiot that ran them off the road.

"Earth to Ryan….." Seth was waving his hand in front of Ryan's' face.

"Oh sorry man, I spaced out there for a minute."

"Was that a Marissa trance you were in?" Seth jokingly asked.

"No, I …… well yeah, kind of was I guess." Ryan admitted.

"You should just go next door and see if she is there."

"Yeah right, I have to plan this out, and think about what I am gona say to her."

"Well let's go get those pancakes, and we will think about it while eating." Seth said.

"I don't know about going there, I just don't want to run into her before I am

Ready to Seth, I don't want to have to think of something to say on the spot."

"Whatever man, lets just go." Seth said as he dragged Ryan out of the house.

They drove up to the front of the pancake house, and went it. Ryan was all nervous

Searching for Marissa, but no sign of her. He was kind of hoping that she would

Be there, but he didn't want a scene in front of all the people in the restaurant. Not

Like three years before when he had punched her ex boyfriend Luke in the face. He

Felt really uncomfortable there, he just wanted to eat his pancakes and leave. Just then he

Seen the door swing open, and in walked Summer, who was Marissa's best friend, and

Seth's girlfriend.

"Hey summer…. Look who I found earlier." Seth said jokingly, he didn't want her to know that he knew that Ryan was back.

"Ryan… when did you get back to town?" Summer was shocked, but wanted to know.

"I came back a couple of weeks ago, but didn't tell anyone, just went back to the Cohen's

Today."

"Oh wow, does Marissa know that your back?" Summer glared at him.

"No, I haven't seen her yet; I am just waiting, for one I wasn't sure that she was even

Still here." Ryan tried avoiding her stare.

"Yeah of course coop is still in Newport, I can't believe you would even think that she

Would ever leave."

"Well I guess I should go, and let you two spend sometime together, Seth I will see you

Later at the house, and summer always a pleasure." Ryan walked away, now knowing

That he had to see Marissa, cause Summer would for sure tell her that he was back, and

Then he was sure he would be in more trouble.

Ryan arrived at the Cooper's front door, he stood there for a good five minutes, he finally

Mustered up the nerve and rang the door bell.

Marissa heard the doorbell; she thought maybe Luke had come to see her. She was happy

Thinking that they were finally going to work things out. She went to the door and opened it.

She just kind of stood there for a moment, she was in shock.

"R...Ryan, what are you doing here?" she managed to choke out.

"Hi Marissa…. Can I come in?" Ryan asked.

"Uh… yeah I guess, what are you doing back here?"

"I came back a couple of weeks ago, but didn't tell anyone, just came to the Cohen's today."

"Ah I see." Was all Marissa could say.

"I don't know what to say to you Marissa, been trying to figure that out for days."

"Well an explanation would be a start, as to why you left without a word to anyone." She said coldly.

"After the accident, I just freaked, your parents were threatening to press charges on me for something that wasn't my fault… and I just figured you were better off." Ryan explained.

"Ryan I know it wasn't your fault, I know what happened, and if you wanted to leave Newport I wouldn't have blamed you, but it wasn't right for you to just leave me here and not tell me where you were going, I mean you were gone for two years. That is a long time." she snapped.

"I know you're angry, and I understand, you have every right to be angry with me."

"Your damn right I do Ryan, you could have at least wrote me." Marissa said.

"I know, and I didn't. I don't know what else to say except that I am sorry."

"You can't say much more Ryan, I am just glad that you are back, I have really missed you these past two years." She said reaching out and touching his hand.

"I just hope if nothing else, we can be friends, Marissa." Ryan said sincerely.

"So do you want to go and join Seth and Summer at the pancake house?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah lets do that, it sounds like fun." For the first time in a long time, Marissa smiled.

"So how is college for you Summer?" Ryan asked.

"Well I guess alright, I hate it sometimes. I thought college would be more fun and exciting than high school, but there is no time for anything other than studying, eating and sleeping!" She whined.

"God forbid, that summer Roberts has to actually do something other than party all the time…." Marissa said.

"So how was… where ever you took off to Ryan?" Summer shot back at Ryan, instead of Marissa.

"It was interesting, actually I went back to Chino, to look up some old friends, ones that actually weren't into the stuff in was into back then, they had a head on their shoulders."

"Ah so you went back to your old ways…. No I am kidding, so did you clear your head or what? I am assuming that's why you left my best friend's side while she was in the hospital recovering from an accident that you caused." Summer suddenly turned on Ryan.

"Summer that's enough." Marissa warned.

"No Marissa, how can you just go on here and pretend like nothing has happened, when I saw Ryan earlier today with Seth, I wanted to just come up here and punch him in the head, he left you…. You were almost dying, and he walked out on you for over two years Marissa, think about it, you think he actually cares about you?"

"You know what Summer, I wasn't even going to tell Marissa this, but it seems as you are leaving me no choice…. You want to know why I left her side… do you? Well here it is, because Julie blamed me for the accident, she ran me out of Newport okay? She threatened my life, and usually I know that would not scare me, but she also threatened to tell Marissa that it was my fault and tell her a bunch of lies, to make her hate me, so I figured it was best just to leave her. Do you honestly for one second think that I wanted to run out on the only girl that I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with?" Ryan went off on summer, he had enough of people thinking that the accident was his fault, and then he just walked away from Marissa as if he didn't care. Ryan left the table, and went out of the restaurant and started walking back to his car, he didn't know how Marissa was going to get home, but he had to leave.

"Ryan …….!!!!!!! Wait!!!!!!" Marissa yelled after him, but he was gone.

Ryan went into the pool house and started packing his stuff again, he knew he had make a mistake coming back to Newport. He didn't know why he thought he could return like nothing happened, the best thing he could ever do for Marissa was leave and never come back.

"Where are you going now?" Marissa was standing inside the door of the pool house.

"I am going back to Chino where I belong."

"Why?" Marissa asked.

"Because I don't belong here, I never should have come back in the first place, it's apparent that no one wants me here anymore, if they ever did at all. Things can never be the same Marissa."

"Ryan don't you dare leave me again, I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice Marissa."

Marissa did the only thing she knew to stop him. She grabbed him and kissed him.

She was surprised when he didn't pull away. He had been waiting for this moment for two years now, the feeling of holding her again, and her lips touching his. She pulled away, and just looked at him, as if she couldn't look away.

"Please don't leave me again, Ryan, I need you."

"I don't belong here Marissa, I never did."

"You do belong here, you belong here with me." She tried to fight back the tears, she had to find a way to make him stay, she couldn't let him walk away from her again.

"Just give it some time, don't worry about Summer, maybe she has it all out of her system now, like my parents she didn't want to hear the truth."

" I will give it some time Marissa, only because i love you, and you are the only reason i would ever stay." he kissed her again, and held her for a long time.

Ryan just hoped that his love for Marissa was strong enough to last. that he wasnt making a mistake.


End file.
